Ask Those Amazing Mi High Agents
by Kitty Trace
Summary: Come ask you favourite MI9 agents a question and they'll answer,with some help from members of the Creepypasta Gang ,please send in dares and questions. Love ya! STARRING: Zoe London , Dan Morgan , Keri Summers , Tom Tupper , Aneisha Jones and the Creepypasta Gang!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi everyone,  
this is Jade speaking!**_  
_**This is my newest story ,in this story ...well... book,you can send your questions in and me and the agents can answer them.**_

me: ***gestures to all agents*** So are you ready to do this?

Keri: ***smiles happily*** of course!

Aneisha and Tom : yep!

Dan: ready when you are

Zoe: I'd love to answer questions from our fans! ***hands out cookies***

Me: Ok so send your questions in and we'll answer them,we'll also do dares as well- ***suddenly cuts off***

?: ***Door opens***

Me: JEFF! What are you doing here!?

Keri and Zoe: ***both start screaming like fan girls*** OMG! IT'S JEFF THE KILLER!

Jeff: Hiya girls! ***waves with his knife in his hand***

Me: Jeff,what are you doing here?

Jeff: Just thought I'd drop by!

Me: Go home I'll be there in an hour or later! dont make me bring out my chainsaw! ***takes out chainsaw***

Jeff: Fine ,but I'm coming back when you get questions! ***Leaves***

Me: sorry for that interruption and Jeff and many other creepypastas will make an appearance to help out ,so send in your questions for Aneisha ,Tom , Dan , Keri , Zoe , Stella and Frank,love Ya'll!

Everyone: Bye!

* * *

_**(A/N,SEND IN YOUR QUESTIONS AND WE'LL ANSWER THEM, ONCE IN A WHILE I WILL MAKE THEM DO A DARE,PLEASE COME UP WITH QUESTIONS AND DARES FOR MY LITTLE PWETTIES !**_

_**LOVE YA!**_

_**- JADE XOX)**_


	2. Chapter 2: Ice cream!

**2 DAYS LATER...**

Zoe: Hey guys do you know where Jade is?

Dan: No ,I thought she was with you.

Tom: Neish ,Can I have my D.S back please ***trying to grab it from Aneisha***

Aneisha: No!

Tom: Neish ,please!

Aneisha: NEVER! ***runs off***

Keri: Erm...whats up with Neisha

Dan: No one knows!

Keri: Can I have some more ice cream?

Zoe: No,You've already had some this week.

*Door opens*

Me: Hey guys,sorry I'm late.

Dan: Where were you?

Me: Jeff was trying to kill me.

Keri: Why!

Zoe: what happened?

Me: I accidently sat on his knife and he went bonkers on me.

*Door opens*

Jeff: There you are! *out of breath*

Me: *backs away* please I didn't mean to.

Jeff: Whatever lets deal with this later!

Me: K,thanks.

Dan: Is anyone else a little weirded out that theres a creepypasta helping out?

Jeff: Hey dude! watch it *bradishes knife*

Dan: *Backs away* Dude I meant no harm.

Jeff: Fine then!

Me: Guys...

Keri: Hey can you... like...break it up.

Me: Thank you Keri.

Keri: no probs

Zoe: are there any questions for us to answer?

Me: Yeah!

Aneisha: *reappears with a half eaten ice cream*

Keri: ICE CREAM!

Zoe: Keri! No Ice Cream!

Keri: *sulks in corner*

Me: Ok so question 1 is from C.1.3.L.U.N.4.7.  
She says :  
_**Question for Zoe: Do you like Dan?**_  
_**Question for Dan: Do you like Zoe?**_  
_**Question for Tom: Do you like Neish?**_  
_**Question for Neish: Do you like Tom Question for Keri: What do you think will be in (as in 'in fashion') next season?**_  
_**I dare Dan and Zoe to kiss, I dare Tom and Neish to kiss. Please update soon**_

1)Do you like Dan?  
Zoe: Erm...well...I don't know *blushing slightly*

Do you like Zoe?  
Dan: Well...Zoe went away and Keri came,it's kinda hard...

Do you like Neish?  
Tom:Well...We are great friends ,she's like my little sister.

Do you like Tom?  
Aneisha: As Tom said before,he's like my big brother and I'm like his little sister,plus he kinda gets on my nerves Y'know always pulling pranks on me.

Tom: *Does puppy dog eyes*

Aneisha Laughs and ruffles his hair* but he's ok.

Tom: *Smiles Happily*

What do you think will be in (as in 'in fashion') next season?  
Keri: Well,it's summer,turning to autumn ,so I'ded say napkin coats and boots with check skirts and cute belts.

I dare Dan and Zoe to kiss, I dare Tom and Neish to kiss. Please update soon!

Dan and Zoe:* kiss for 5 seconds then break away*

Tom and Aneisha : * Tom kisses Aneisha on the cheek*

Keri: ahhh,now I feel left out :(

Tom: *Leans over and kisses her on the cheek*

Keri: *Squeals and blushes* O.O

Jeff: *Kisses Jade (Me) on the cheek*

Me: Jeff! Why'd you do that for! 0.o

Jeff: *Shrugging* Felt like it! Problem?!

Me: *Blushing slightly* err...no!

Jeff: Good! *smiles smugly* :)

Me: Clears throat* Ok everyone time for the last question,this one is from georgiaw57.  
She says:

q for Zoe: how long have u liked Dan  
q for Dan:who do u like more Keri or Zoe  
q for Tom: how much do u like blade quest  
q for Aneisha: have u ever hugged Tom  
q for Keri: what was the worst fashion disaster u wore  
dare for Zoe: kiss Dan  
dare for Aneisha: kiss Tom  
dare for Keri: hug the nearest person 2 u

2)

(Zoe) how long have u liked Dan Zoe: ...Well ,when I first got here I had a mazzive crush on him,but I'm happy being friends.

(Dan) who do u like more Keri or Zoe Dan: I like both of them as friends,yeah...

(Tom) how much do u like blade quest Tom: Erm...dude ,if you haven't played blade quest ,you haven't lived yet! :O

Jeff: My friend Ben says that!

Tom: I'd like to meet him,does he play video games too?

Jeff: Sure does!

Tom: Yay! :)

(Aneisha) have u ever hugged Tom Aneisha: yeah,we have,when ever I'm nervouse or unhappy he gives me a hug.

Keri) what was the worst fashion disaster u wore Keri: Fluffy slippers and a hula skirt,never going back! *shudders*

Dan: What were you doing in a hula skirt?

Keri: * Blushes* Libi dared me ok!

(Zoe) kiss Dan Zoe: Sorry I just did.

(Aneisha) kiss Tom Aneisha: same here!

(Keri) hug the nearest person 2 u Keri: *Turns to Jeff* Can I?

Jeff : Go on then!

Keri: *hugs him happily*

Jeff: Yuck ,you smell all sweet

Me: Ok everyone thats all for today,please send us more questions and dares.

Zoe: No more kissing dares.

Me: And also send in some questions for Jeff,he seems a little left out!

Jeff: :'(

Zoe: Hey guys,wheres Keri?

Keri: *comes out with an Ice cream cone*

Zoe: Keri,I thought I said no Ice cream.

Me: Ok,guys so send in more questions and dares and also a few for Jeff and I'll update soon.

Jeff: If she doesn't update I'll make her go to sleep *Bradishes knife evily*

Me: Do you want me to get my chainsaw out!?

Jeff: *Runs off,me running after him*

Tom: ok,bye everyone.

* * *

_**Hey so do you like the story so far,comment,review and share,also send in your questions.**_  
_**Love Jade xx**_

_**LOVE YOU ALL!**_


	3. Chapter 3: What's up with Jeff?

_**THE NEXT DAY...**_

Zoe:Hey everyone!

Keri:Hi

Dan:Hey Zo

Tom: What's up

Me: You seem happier than usual

Zoe:Frank put me back on the team

Tom:OMG really!

Me:Thats awesome!

Aneisha:Can't wait to go on a mission with you,it'll be just like old times!

*Door opens*

Jeff: Hey guys!

BEN: HIIII

Slender Man: Hello Children.

Me:Hey ,what are you doing here

Keri:Hey! look it's Slender Man!

Dan:Hey

Zoe:Hey

Jeff: Well...we decided to come and help out,I hope I've got some questions, plus I wouldn't want to miss seeing your gorgeous face.

Me: *Blushes* err...well...err...thanks

Jeff: No problem cutie.

Me: (thoughts: He's been acting really weird for the past few days, is he feeling well, he isn't usually this nice)

Slender Man: Child ,you are aware I can read your thoughts! :p

Me:*Blushing*

BEN: Hey,what was she thinking?

Slender Man: I can't tell you it's a secret.

BEN: SLENDER!

Slender Man: NO!

Me:Ok so lets answer these questions.

*Door opens*

Sally:Hey guys, Daddy(Slender Man is Sally's adoptive Dad) is it ok if me and Sadie(Suicide Sadie) play with Strider?

Slender Man: Yes, just don't try and kill him ,like you did last time.

Sally: Thanks Dad *runs out of the room*

Me: She is just so adorable!

Slender Man: I know!

Jeff: Come on Cutie, lets answer these questions.

Me: *Blushing even more* ok,this question is From my best friend:  
C.1.3.L.U.N.4.7,she says:

Toneisha! Zan! *does random fan girl dance around the room*  
Question for Jeff: What did you think of the world cup results?  
Question for Dan: Do you and Melissa have any history together?  
Question for Neish: Do you and Roly have any history together?  
Question for Tom: If and/or when there's another BladeCon, would you go again?  
Question for Zoe: How many of your sisters have you met?  
Question for Keri: We all know that Preston frequently underestimates you and acts like you're an airhead with attitude, how many times have you slapped him for it?  
Really enjoying this please update soon : )

(Jeff) What did you think of the world cup results?  
Jeff: Dude ,I'm a serial killer, don't watch football, but BEN won't stop yapping on about it!

BEN:It's true! Germany 1 - Argentina 0

Slender Man: He was floating around yesterday yelling out the score.

(Dan) Do you and Melissa have any history together?  
Dan: *Yells*GOD NO! SHE IS SO ANNOYING,I CAN'T STAND HER,WHY WOULD YOU EVEN ASK ME THAT!

(Neish) Do you and Roly have any history together?  
Aneisha: OMG! NO! ,he really gets on my nerves.

(Tom) If and/or when there's another BladeCon, would you go again?  
Tom: HELL YEAH,BLADE QUEST YEAH!

BEN:Wait a sec,whats Blade Quest?

Tom: *Literally dies on the floor*WHAT THE FU-! :O

Aneisha: TOM,WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE!

Tom: Dude, where have you been?

BEN: *Rolls around laughing on the floor* I-I-I W-WAS O-ONLY K-KIDDING!

Tom: Oh thank god!

(Zoe) How many of your sisters have you met?  
Zoe: Well let's see,erm there's Natalie,Oriella,Madge,Luna,Danniel,Natasha,Elizabeth...(Is going on and on and on and on and on)(Finally finished) Yeah I've met all 86 sisters!

Jeff: Dang girl ,you have 86 sisters? :0

Zoe: Yep *smiles real big*

(Keri) We all know that Preston frequently underestimates you and acts like you're an airhead with attitude, how many times have you slapped him for it?  
Keri: Well, I slapped him 10 times for it, now when I walk down the corridor, he runs away, and when he does it I say:

Dan,Keri,Tom and Aneisha(all together): AWWW HELL NO ,SHAYNAYNAY DID NOT JUST SAY THAT! *clicking finger and giving enough attitude to set a house on fire*

BEN: *cracks up laughing*

Jeff: *Rolling on the floor laughing*  
Slender Man: *Wiping tears of laughter away*

Me: *Laughing, lying in Jeff's lap*O-O-OKAY ,WOOHHH,HA HA HA!

Zoe: Ok guys ,that's all for today, Bye!

1 hour later...  
MY HOUSE

Zoe: wow this place is awesome!

Me: Ahhh thanks Zoe!

Jeff: *Comes out of the kitchen* Hello girls!

Me: Whoa how did you get in my house? :O

Jeff: Back door was unlocked.

Me: Damn ,I knew I forgot something.

Zoe:I've gotta go, bye *leaves hurriedly*

Jeff: Slendy wants me back at the mansion bye.  
*Kisses me on the cheek then leaves*

Me:*Blushes*Hey so review and send your questions and dares in, and some questions for the creepypastas,BEN,Slender Man and Jeff.  
And please put a text message in your review ,maybe guessing what's up with Jeff, you'd be doing me a really big favour.

BYE GUYS ,LOVE YA!

* * *

Do you know what's up with Jeff,please send in a text message review,along with your questions and dares for me ,the MI high Gang and the Creepypastas!

Dare any of us to do anything and we'll do it,ask us any question and we'll answer,you can even ask me something.

**_IMPORTANT NOTICE_**

**_If you would like to be in the next chapter of this story,please put it in your review,along with a description of your appearance and wether you want to be a starter agent or a killer Creepypasta (Creepypastas are awesome serial killers,you can have powers and cool looks)_**

**_I'm gonna go off and enjoy some yummy strawberry ice cream now ,BYE!_**


	4. Chapter 4: Love Bug? And the unexpected

_**Chapter four**_

_4 days later..._

Me:*Phone buzzes,I pick it up,2 missed text messages*

One from Hi it's Meggy,  
it says:  
_"Isn't it obvious,he likes you ...ALOT!"_

The second message is from C.1.3.L.U.N.4.  
It says:  
_"I think Cupid has shot Jeff with one of his arrows."_

*Door opens*

Jeff: Hey Jade.

Me: Oh,erm...hey Jeff *hides phone quickly*

Jeff: Am I early?

Me: Yeah,just me and you...

*Awkward silence*

Jeff: Erm...yeah!

*Door opens and everyone comes in*

Dan: Hey Jade!

Tom: You need to show me that.

Ben: Sure,You can get one from Game stop.

Me: What are they talking about?

Aneisha: The legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask.

Zoe: What a bunch of Gamer Geeks

Slender Man: *nods head*

Me: Ok guys ,so we have questions and also Dares today.

Zoe and Keri: Yaayyyy!

Jeff: Are there any for me?

Me: Yep!

BEN: Ok then lets get started!

Me: Ok,the first one is from, ' it's Meggy.  
It says:

"it's Meggy here.  
I dare LJ to twerk in front of Jade's face.  
I want to be in this,I have pale skin,red eyes and white hair.  
I'm a starter creepypasta.

I dare Dan to hug Keri.  
I dare Zoe to b*** slap Keri.  
I dare Tom to bin all of his video games.  
I dare Aneisha to hug Dan.  
I dare Jeff to kiss Jade.

Question for Jeff Do you like Jade?  
Question for Keri Do you like Dan?  
Question for Dan do you like Keri?

I dare everyone to pretend to be a cat for the day.  
I dare LJ to eat nutella all day.  
I dare BEN to eat all of Keri's ice cream.  
And is The crime minister in this and what about Eyeless Jack?

Thanx ,this story is awesome.  
Love megs

Jeff: WOW ,Thats alot.

*Door opens*

L.J (Laughing Jack): Ok ,guys I'm Jack and I will twerk.  
*Starts twerking on Jade*

Me: *Blushing uncomfartably*

Jeff: *Starting to get angry* GET YA SKINNY WHITE ASS OUTTA HER FACE!

L.J: But it was a dare!

Jeff: I don't care now get out of here!

*Door opens*

Me: Oh hey Meggy!

'it's Meggy : Hi guys,I'm a new Creepypasta!

L.J: Great a new friend! *hugs her*

' it's Meggy: *Hugs back*

(Dan)I dare Dan to hug Keri.  
Dan: Ok,sure *Hugs Keri*

Keri: *-_-*

(Zoe)I dare Zoe to b*** slap Keri.  
Zoe: No,She's my sister!

(Tom)I dare Tom to bin all of his video games.  
Tom: Erm...no thanks ,I'd like to Keep them.

'it's Meggy : *Grabs video game box and tosses into dumpster*

Tom: *Dies on the ground* MY BABIES *Starts to cry*

BEN: No worries,you can borrow mine.

' it's Meggy: *Grabs all of BEN's video games and throws them away*

BEN: *:O* YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE DONE THAT!

' it's Meggy: Oh yeah *Brings out a jug of water* I'll pour this all over you!

BEN: NOOOOO!

(Aneisha)I dare Aneisha to hug Dan.  
Aneisha: Erm...ok *Hugs Dan*

(Jeff)I dare Jeff to kiss Jade.

Me: Erm...*blushing*

Jeff: I-I-I *Blushing even more*

' it's Meggy: *pushes Jeff into Jade(Me)*

Jeff: *Face plants into Jade and ends up kissing her*

Me: O.o

Jeff: Erm...I am so sorry!

Me: no no ,It's ok!

(Jeff)Question for Jeff Do you like Jade?  
Jeff: Erm...I don't know *blushing*

Me: *:/*

(Keri)Question for Keri Do you like Dan?  
Keri: Erm...no!

(Dan)Question for Dan do you like Keri?  
Dan,Yeah she's cool,I'm happy being buds though *Bro fists Keri*

Keri: *Bro fists back*

(Everyone)I dare everyone to pretend to be a cat for the day.

BEN:MEEEEOOOOOWWWWWW!*struts in cat form*

Me: Meow! *Grows a tail and ears*

Jeff: Meow meow ("You look cute")

Me: meow me me meow(Erm...thanks?")

Slender Man: MEOW!

*Door opens*

Trender Man: _Oh hell no,lets get you a proper cat suit._

Slender Man: MEOW HISS! ("Oh hell no!) *Runs away*

Trender Man: COME BACK HERE YOUNG MAN! *Runs after him*

(L.J)I dare LJ to eat nutella all day.  
L.J: Oh yay!

**_5 minutes later..._**

L.J: OH MY GOD THIS IS DISGUSTING *pukes on the floor*I WANT CANDY!

Dan: MEEEEOOOOOWWWW! ("OMG,THAT IS DISGUSTING,I AM NOT CLEANING THAT UP!")

Keri: Meow meow mew meow? ("Me neither,Jeff?")

Jeff: Meow meow mew mew mew meow ("Fine I'll get the RAGS RAGS RAGS RAGS AND RAGS IT WILL TAKE TO CLEAN THIS SHIZ UP")

(BEN)I dare BEN to eat all of Keri's ice cream.  
BEN: Mew mew mew purrr! ("omg I lurv Ice cream!) *trots to the kitchen*

Keri: HIISSSS MEEEOOW YOWWWLLL! ("NO BENN STAY AWAY FROM MY ICE CREAM!)

BEN: *Eatting all her ice cream*

Keri: MEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWW ("NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO")

Me: Meow meow ("no the crime minister is on vacation in disney land and Eyeless jack will be around")

*Door opens*

Eyeless Jack: Did- woah,what is going on here, Jade?

Me: *looks up at him* Meow? ("%$! #?")

* * *

_**THE NEXT DAY...**_

Me: Ok,now that we've recovered from that dare,even though some effects haven't worn off *waves her fluffy tail*

Jeff: I think you look cute.

Me: *blushes* lets get onto the next dare,from C.1.3.L.U.N.4.  
It says:

"Q for Zoe: How do you feel about Melissa flirting with Dan all the time?  
Q for Dan: How do you feel about Zoe being such godd friends with Byron?  
Q for Tom: How do you feel about Roly crushing on Neish?  
Q for Neish: How do you feel about Tom always trying to get with other girls?  
Q for Keri, be warned, this is a hard one: Cookies or cupcakes?  
Dare for Keri and Dan: Keri is to dictate a text message to Trina and Dan must type it, keeping up with Keri's talking.  
Dare for Ben and Tom, play against each other on BladeQuest,  
dare for Neish and Slenderman: Neish must try and make slenderman laugh,  
dare for Zoe and Jeff: Jeff must try to scare Zoe, then Zoe must try to scare Jeff, and we'll see who gets the most scared."

(Zoe)How do you feel about Melissa flirting with Dan all the time?  
Zoe: Well...it's ok,cos I know he won't go out with her,she's far too annoying!

(Dan)How do you feel about Zoe being such godd friends with Byron?  
Dan: I'm ok with it,I mean I'm glad there friends and all.

(Tom)How do you feel about Roly crushing on Neish?  
Tom: It's kinda annoying ,cos when I'm trying to talk to Neish,he'll just come up to us and interupt me and present her with some wierd gift.

Aneisha: It's sweet but,I just don't like him.

(Aneisha)How do you feel about Tom always trying to get with other girls?  
Aneisha: I'm...ok with it?

(Keri)be warned, this is a hard one: Cookies or cupcakes?  
Keri: Your right,it is a hard one,erm...I don't know,they taste so good,both of them are awesome,it's just so hard to decide.

*Door opens*

Masky: I'd recommend you have the cheese cake,yummy,but none of mine!

(Keri&Dan)Keri is to dictate a text message to Trina and Dan must type it, keeping up with Keri's talking.  
Dan: Sure I can do that!

2 hours later...

Keri: "And I was like,no way I don't and she was like you so do and I was like I don't and she was like you so do,I was like I don't..."

Dan: Please Kill me now!

(BEN&Tom)play against each other on BladeQuest!  
Tom: This should be fun!

4 hours later...

Tom: *yelling* YES I'VE WON,I BEAT YOU!

BEN: You shouldn't have done that!

Tom: Dude,if you want we can have a rematch.

BEN: Nahh,sounds this is boring,how about minecraft?

Tom: Ok!

(Aneisha&Slender Man)Neish must try and make slenderman laugh Aneisha: Ok I guess I can do this.

Slender Man: I doubt you will be able to.

5 minutes later,

Aneisha: Yo momma is so fat, I took a picture of her last Christmas and it's still printing.

Slender Man: (Nothing)

Aneisha: Three women (a blonde, a redhead, and a brunette) are lost in the forest while hunting.  
They each have a shotgun with 2 bullets.  
They make a fire.  
Then the redhead gets up and goes hunting.  
She comes back with 2 rabbits.  
The other two say, "Wow, where did you get that?" She says, "I found tracks.  
I followed tracks. I saw rabbits.  
Rabbits ran. I shot. Rabbits stopped." Then the brunette leaves and comes back with a deer.  
The other two say, "Wow, Where did you get that?" She says, "I found tracks. I followed tracks.  
I saw deer. Deer ran. I shot. Deer stopped."  
The blonde leaves and comes crawling back, all bloodied and black and blue.  
They others say, "Wow, where did you get that?" She says, "I found tracks.  
I followed tracks. I saw train. Train ran.  
I shot.  
Train didn't stop."

Slender: (NOTHING)

Aneisha:Yo mamma is so ugly when she tried to join an ugly contest they said, "Sorry, no professionals."

Slender: NOOTTTHIIINGGG)

Aneisha: Yo momma's so stupid, she put two quarters in her ears and thought she was listening to 50 Cent.

Slender : It would be funny if you were'nt insult ma momma bitch!

Aneisha: I am not actually insulting yo momma,it's a joke!

Slender: ...

Aneisha: Yo momma is so stupid she brought a spoon to the super bowl.

Slender: *Gives a small snigger*

Aneisha: Yo momma is so fat that when she saw a yellow school bus go by full of white kids she ran after it yelling, "TWINKIE!"

Slender: *Laughs quietly*

Aneisha: Yo momma so stupid she stuck a battery up her ass and said, "I GOT THE POWER!"  
Yo momma is so fat she sat on the rainbow and Skittles came out.  
Yo momma is so stupid when your dad sad it was chilly outside, she ran out the door with a spoon!

Slender: *Falls of his chair and rolls around the floor laughing* alright you got me.

Aneisha : And that only took 2 hours.

(Zoe&Jeff)Jeff must try to scare Zoe, then Zoe must try to scare Jeff, and we'll see who gets the most scared."  
Jeff: Well I am scary,so this should be a piece of cake.

Half an hour later...

Jeff: *screaming like a little girl* Wheres my knifie!

Zoe: *sniggering* here you go!

Jeff: *Whimpering,snatches the knife and runs off)

Me: ok guys thats all for now,thank you for reading this chapter and send in your question for the next chapter.  
love ya'll who are helping out!

*Door bursts open*

Zalgo: Your fate has arrived.

Me: What do you mean? *scared*

Zalgo: *Throws a knife,it hits Jade(me) in the chest*

Jeff: Jade!*runs over to catch Jade as she falls*

Keri: omg is she ok?

Slender: You little spy children ,go home!

*MI high agents leave*

Zalgo: *dissapears in a puff of black smoke*

Jeff: Jade...Jade...please don't go,please don't leave!*holding her in his arms*

* * *

_**WHAT HAPPENS NEXT!**_

_**SORRY I TOTALLY LEFT YOU ON A CLIFF HANGER,DON'T HATE ME FOR IT OK!**_  
_**HERE HAVE SOME SKITTLES *THROWS THE SKITTLES AROUND***_  
_**FEEL THE RAINBOW TASTE THE RAINBOW.**_  
_**iS IN HAPPY LAND FULL OF SKITTLE PUKING UNICORNS AND LIGHT AND SPARKLES *EYES SPARKLE***_

**_Love Jade The Killerx_**


	5. Chapter 5: Saving a life

**Chapter 5...**

_**Shout outs: C.1.3.L.U.N.4.7, georgiaw57, Herr Mach - Der Azur Ritter and V97.A.N.N.A. M.O.R.G.A.N**_

**_A few minutes earlier..._**

Me: ok guys thats all for now,thank you for reading this chapter and send in your question for the next chapter.  
love ya'll who are helping out!

*Door bursts open*

Zalgo: Your fate has arrived.

Me: What do you mean? *scared*

Zalgo: *Throws a knife,it hits Jade(me) in the chest*

Jeff: Jade!*runs over to catch Jade as she falls*

Keri: omg is she ok?

Slender: You little spy children ,go home!

*MI high agents leave*

Zalgo: *dissapears in a puff of black smoke*

Jeff: Jade...Jade...please don't go,please don't leave!*holding her in his arms*

**A FEW MINUTES LATER**

Jeff: We have to get someone to help her *Crying*

Slender Man: I can't use my powers,Trender took them.

*Door opens*

Zoe: Hey is Jade ok?

Slender Man: No,she's in a critical state.

Zoe: I may know someone who can help her.

Slender Man: Who?

Zoe: My sister Luna,she's a spy ,but she's very good healing people,I could call her.

Slender Man: Call her **NOW!**

**5 MINUTES LATER...**

*Door opens*

Luna: I came as soon as you called.

Zoe: thanks,she's in here.

2 HOURS LATER...

Luna: Ok,she's all fixed up now,it's best if you let her sleep and no rough activities,like fighting.

Slender Man: Ok,thanks for coming.

Jade:...*asleep*

Slender Man: Atleast she's ok.

Jeff: ...But she could've died!

Slender Man: But Luna saved her.

Jeff: ...but I could have lost her.

Slender Man: ...?

Jeff: Yeah yeah,I'm in love!

Slender Man: ...When did you get these feelings for Jade?

Jeff: After I hugged Keri,I realised I was in love with Jade,even when we were enemies,I felt something for her.  
When she was raped by those men and died,she had no idea how much I loved her.

Slender Man: ...I see,I think you should confess to her.

Jeff: Are you serious , and get my ass kicked for being weak!

Slender Man: What do you mean?

Jeff: I'm Jeff The Killer,Jeff The Killer Can't love,Killers don't love,it's not their kind of thing!

Slender Man: That's not true,killers can love!

Jeff: No they can't,until everyone says that killers can love,I will not admit how I feel about Jade!*Walks out*

Slender Man: ...

BEN: *hiding behind the door* ...

Luna: ...

Slender Man: *Gets out lap top and types in something* :

"**Hey everyone it's Slender Man here,please review this chapter and give your opininon on what Jeff has said about Killers not being able to love,this is in your hands now:**  
**Can killers love?**  
**In your answer please explain why.**  
**Thank you and see you in the next chapter**"

Jade: *Wakes up* ...ugh...*Coughs*...OMG what happened?

Slender Man: I'll tell you over coffee.


	6. Chapter 6: I DON'T LIKE HER!

**Chapter 6**

_**Shout outs: C.1.3.L.U.N.4.7, georgiaw57, Herr Mach - Der Azur Ritter and V97.A.N.N.A. M.O.R.G.A.N**_

Jade: *Walks into the room* Hey guys!

Keri: Oh My Gosh,your back! *Hugs Jade*

Jeff: Glad your back! *Hugs Jade too*

Dan and Tom: we thought you were dead!

Jade: Ha me dead!

Zoe: We missed you though *Crying*

Slender Man: We owe it to Luna!

BEN: Sure do!

Jade: Ok ,lets get going with the questions!  
But first I have a dare for Jeff,Dan and BEN! *Grins evily*

Dan: What is it?

Jeff: This better not have anything to do with your chainsaw!

BEN: Please,I never did anything wrong!

Jade: You guys I only did that once and I said I was sorry!

Jeff: Then what is it?

Jade: I dare you to sing, "Let it go"

Jeff: **WHAT!** from frozen!?

BEN: _Ohhh I love that movie!_ :)

Jade: ...0.o

Jeff: ...O.O

Slender Man: (-.-)

Keri: -_-

Dan: ...dude?

Tom: Why?

BEN: *blushes* **WHAT! IT'S A GOOD MOVIE!**

Keri: It's true,it is.

Jade: ok ,whatever.

Jeff: _Are you Gay?_

BEN: **SHUT THE F*** UP JEFF!**

Jeff: I was just asking!

Jade: You guys calm it down,so will you accept or will I have to take something of yours? *Grinning evily*

BEN: **WE'LL EXCEPT!**

**A FEW SECONDS LATER...**

Jeff: *Screaming into the mike*

"_The snow glows white on the mountain tonight Not a footprint to be seen A kingdom of isolation,_  
_And it looks like I'm the queen._

_The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried!"_

_BEN: "Don't let them in, don't let them see Be the good girl you always have to be Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know Well, now they know!"_

Dan: "_Let it go, let it go Can't hold it back anymore Let it go, let it go Turn away and slam the door!"_

Jeff&BEN&Dan: _"I don't care What they're going to say Let the storm rage on,_  
_The cold never bothered me anyway!"_

BEN: "_It's funny how some distance Makes everything seem small And the fears that once controlled me Can't get to me at all!"_

Jeff: "_It's time to see what I can do To test the limits and break through No right, no wrong, no rules for me I'm free!"_

Dan:_ "Let it go, let it go I am one with the wind and sky Let it go, let it go You'll never see me cry!_

_Here I stand And here I'll stay Let the storm rage on!"_

BEN: "_My power flurries through the air into the ground My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast I'm never going back,_  
_The past is in the past!"_

*Door opens*

Hoodie: "_Let it go, let it go And I'll rise like the break of dawn Let it go, let it go That perfect girl is gone!"_

*Door opens*

Masky: **HOODIE! GET YA SKINNY ASS OUT OF THERE!**

*Hoodie and Masky leave*

Jeff: "_Here I stand In the light of day Let the storm rage on,_  
_The cold never bothered me anyway!"_

*End of Song*

Jade: You guys were great!

Slender Man: ...That was...embarrassing to watch!

BEN: Don't be so negative Slender!

Jeff: We ruled and you know it *Does the sassy hair flip*

Keri: **AWWW HELL NO ,SHANAYNAY DID NOT JUST DO THAT!**

Jeff: Bitch I just did!

Jade: Shut it or else I'll make you both **SAY GOODNIGHT!** *Starts to laugh insanely*

Jeff: o.O Are you serious?

Jade: Bitch Don't Test Me!

Jeff: Erm...ok!

Jade: Ok,lets get on with this!  
The first Message:

"_From georgiaw57_

_Thanks for using my questions and dares"_

Keri: Oh it's ok!

Jeff: Honey,we all have a dialogue!

Jade: Jeff,shut it or I'll get my chainsaw!

Jeff: _Ohhh,A texas chainsaw massacre!_

Jade: *Starts to laugh* **WHAT!**

Dan: While these two numptys try and regain their composure ,_I shall entertain you with a small song!_

Tom: **Dude no!**

Jade: Woah,ok I'm back!  
The next message:

_"FROM: Herr Mach - Der Azur Ritter_

_I see that Keri likes ice cream. I dare Keri to try gelato. It's even better than ice cream._

_Have you had gelato before? It's quite hard to find in the good ol' US of A."_

Keri: Erm...ok,somebody go order me some gelato,and I'll go get my big spoon!

4 HOURS LATER!

Keri: *opening the carton of Gelato* I'm opening it!

WHAT SEEMS LIKE TWO YEARS LATER!

Keri: OH MY GOSH,THIS IS DELICIOUS *in a land where unicorns poop cupcakes and it rains skittles,eye's sparkle slightly.

BEN: You really like it?

Keri: No I don't like it...I LOVE IT! *starts dancing around the room*

BEN: Could I possibly have a bit?

Keri: I'm so happ- **WHAAAATTTT! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

BEN: :(

Keri: Come on Gelato,lets take this to my room.

Gelato: No ,please,Someone help me!

Keri: C'mon!

Gelato: *crying* I've met with a TERRIBLE FATE!

BEN: HEY !THATS MY THING!

Keri: *takes Gelato to her bedroom*

Gelato: PLEASE SAVE MEEEE!

BEN: No

Keri: F_or the sake of Ice cream ...yum...Ice cream_ *snaps out of daydream* **STOP TALKING TO MY GELATO!**

BEN: Gladly *Skips off*

**BACK AT JADE'S HOUSE!**

Jade: When do you think Keri's gonna come back?

Zoe: Not for a while,I've been around her when she has Ice cream and let me tell you something,the sight isn't pretty,It's like she's Murdered the Ice Cream!

Dan: Woah ,I certainly wouldn't want to share any with her!

Jade: And I thought Offender Man was clingy

*Door opens*

Sexual Offender Man: Hello!

Jeff: Get lost no one wants you here!

Offender Man: But...But I haven't done anything...yet!

*Offender Man Leaves*

Slender Man: I'm sorry about that,he's my brother!

Tom: Boy I feel sorry for you!

Jade: Slender Man,Offender Man,Trender Man,Splendor Man and Ender Man.

Slender Man: Your forgetting two other people!

Jade: Oh yeah! Slender Girl and Slender Woman.

*Door opens*

Slender Woman: **DID SOMEONE CALL ME!**

Slender Man: Honey,no one didn't call you.

Slender Woman:** OH I THOUGHT SOMEONE DID!**

Slender Man: Honey,please go.

Slender Woman: **Why?**

Slender Man: Because the children are asking questions for us.

Slender Woman: **ARE THERE ANY QUESTIONS FOR ME!?**

Slender Man: No honey there aren't,if you go I'll do the cooking.

Slender Woman: **Ok!**

*Slender Woman leaves*

Keri: Woah! Your married?

Slender Man: yes...yes I am!

Jade: Why was she shouting?

Jeff: She always does that!

Jade: How do you know?

Jeff: She's always around,remember when she came for dinner?

Jade: Oh yeah!

*Door opens*

Keri: *Come's in splattered in Gelato Ice Cream* I'm done!*Laughing like a maniac*

Zoe: Jeez it's 10:30 AM and your already laughing like your on something!

BEN: Have you been at my Drugs?

Keri: o.O NO!

BEN: Good!

Jade: Ok guys- hold on ,wait wheres Aneisha?

Tom: She felt sick.

Jade ok,lets get on with the last question:  
"From: V97.A.N.N.A. M.O.R.G.A.N

Para zoe: na pr xima temporada, voc vai falar o que realmente sente pelo Dan? Vai finalmente ficar com ele?  
Dan: Muita gente acha que voc n o est confuso em rela o as duas ruivas, principalmente pelo fato de voc sempre dizer a keri que ela irritante pelo seu jeito. O que mostrar mais que voc apaixonado por zoe e s sente carinho de irm o mais velho por keri! e voc s diz que estar confuso por keri, s pelo fato dela ser irm de Zoe. Voc admite isso?  
Keri: verdade que na proxima temporada vc vai juntar o Dan e a ZOe?  
Aneisha: eu acho que o fato de vc dar um livro do l mina quest, era o fato de vc se sentir e ficar mais perto do tom?  
Tom: se sua casa pegase fogo, o que seria a primeira coisa a tirar da casa. A Aneisha ou sua cole ao do L mina quest?

Jeff: pq vc gostar da Jade? e como foi o susto que zoe te deu?  
Jade: o que o jade seu?"

Jade: Hey guys,it's our first portugese message!

*Big celebration,Jeff starts singing double rainbow*

Jeff: "Woah thats a full rainbow

All the way Double rainbow,Oh my god,  
Double rainbow It's a double rainbow

All the way...Damn!

It's a double rainbow All the way...Damn,oh my god What does this mean?  
It's so bright So vivid

Double rainbow Double rainbow It's so intense (tense)

What does it mean?  
It's starting to look like a triple rainbow Thats a whole rainbow Man!  
Ahhhhh!

Double rainbow all the way 'Cross the Sky Yeah Yeah Yeah So intense

Double rainbow all the way 'Cross the Sky Wow wow ,oh my god Look at that rainbow

*Starts crying*

oh huh heh huh hoh hah huh dou-ble complete rainbow *Sniff* Oh my god! huh huh *sniff*  
Ahhahaaahhhhaaa hah huh hah too muchhuch!

Oh my god It's full on I can't even capture it on my camera

Double rainbow all the way 'Cross the Sky Yeah yeeaahhhyeah So intense!

Double rainbow all the way 'Cross the Sky Wow wow ,oh my god Look at that rainbow

Wow!  
Waaaaaaaaaaaaw That is the baddest fuckin' rainbow I've ever seen!"

Jade: Ok guys,I'll translate the message!

Translation:

For zoe: next season, you will say what they really feel for Dan? Will finally be with him? Dan: A lot of people think that you are not confused about the two redheads, mainly because you always tell keri she is annoying for her behavior. What show more that you are passionate about Zoe and just feel affection of older brother by keri! and you just say to be confused by keri, just for the fact that she is the sister of Zoe. You admit it? Keri is true that in the next season u will join Dan and Zoe? Aneisha: I think the fact u give a book the quest blade, was the fact that u feel and stay closer to the tone? Tom: If your home pegase fire, what would be the first thing to take the house. The Aneisha or your collection of Blade quest?

Jeff: Why do you like the Jade? and how was the scare that Zoe gave you? Jade: Jade what's yours?

(Zoe)next season, you will say what they really feel for Dan? Will finally be with him? Zoe: Erm...I don't know,I mean we're buds and we used to have feelings for each other,but things have changed.

Dan: Got that correct.

(Dan) A lot of people think that you are not confused about the two redheads, mainly because you always tell keri she is annoying for her behavior. What show more that you are passionate about Zoe and just feel affection of older brother by keri! and you just say to be confused by keri, just for the fact that she is the sister of Zoe. You admit it? Dan: yeah,I do usually get confused with the two of them,even though Keri can be a bit annoying,but she's ok,Zoe and Keri aren't that different in some ways.

(Keri) is true that in the next season u will join Dan and Zoe? Jade: Keri's still trying to calm down.

Keri: *Sniggering*

Jeff: I think she's deffo on something!

Dan: Or maybe it's a sugar rush

Keri: *Asleep*

Dan: Yep,it was deffo a sugar rush!

Jade: Sorry V97.A.N.N.A. M.O.R.G.A.N , I don't know if she'll be able to answer that question this week,sorry :(  
And Aneisha is away sick,so she wont be able to answer her's either (-_-)

(Tom) If your home caught fire, what would be the first thing to take out the or your collection of Blade quest? Tom: Aneisha,she's more important than blade quest.

Jade: Awww,Tom your so sweet!

Tom: I know!

(Jeff) Why do you like the Jade? and how was the scare that Zoe gave you? Jeff: *blushing* I DON'T LIKE JADE!

Jade: *Eyes start watering* I think I'm gonna go now! :'(

*Jade(Me) Leaves*

Slender Man: ...

BEN: ...

Dan: ...

Zoe: ...

Keri: ...*Asleep*

Tom: ...

Jeff: ... :(

BEN: Dude...

Slender Man: Let's Just finish the questions,Jeff?

Jeff: The scare that Zoe gave me was really scary,cos I love my knife loads and she took it!

Zoe: You know I didn't mean it, right?

Jeff: I know...

Slender Man: Jade isn't here so she can't answer hers.  
Thanks for sending in your questions and please send in more!

* * *

**(A/N) UH-OH ,WHAT HAS JEFF DONE?!**  
**Send in questions and maybe suggestions for what could happen.**  
**Follow,favourite,comment and share with your people,they may want to read this.**  
**please get involved.**  
**Updates will be up soon once we get questions and dares and suggestions for Jeff and Jade.**  
**And please leave a comment on my Creepypasta stories:**

**Brothers At War**

**Sally**

**The Killers**

**Drowning In love.**

**KK thanks for reading and I will update soon.**  
**Love Jade xox**


	7. Chapter 7: TT

**Chapter 7**

**A few hours ago...**

_(Jeff) Why do you like the Jade? and how was the scare that Zoe gave you? _  
_Jeff: *blushing* I DON'T LIKE JADE!_

_Jade: *Eyes start watering* I think I'm gonna go now! :'(_

_*Jade(Me) Leaves*_

_Slender Man: ..._

_BEN: ..._

_Dan: ..._

_Zoe: ..._

_Keri: ...*Asleep*_

_Tom: ..._

_Jeff: ... :(_

BEN: Dude...

_Slender Man: Let's Just finish the questions,Jeff?_

_A few hours later..._

* * *

**AT JADE'S HOUSE:**

Jade: *T.T* ...I thought he liked me!  
I guess I was wrong! *ToT*

* * *

**AT SLENDER MANSION:**

Sally: Where's Jade?

BEN: She had to go off,because Jeff was being an asshat!

Jeff: ...:(

Sally: What did Jeff do?

BEN: He said a few things and this made her sad.

Sally: What did Jeff say?

BEN: C'mon Sally ,lets go find Splendor and have a tea party!

Sally: OK! :)

*BEN and Sally leave*

Jeff: ... *T.T*


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey guys,sorry I haven't updated in a while,It's the holidays and I've been thinking of new story ideas to bring to the table.  
Please review and send in your questions and dares.  
Can killers love,provide us the explanation.  
Thanks goes to everyone,whose names appear in this chapter.  
If your name didn't appear in this chapter,please forgive me,I am tired ,PM me if you have anything to say and check out my other stories.  
**_

_**NO MIHIGH AGENTS OR CREEPYPASTAS WERE HARMED IN THE MAKING OF THIS BOOK!**_

**Chapter 8**

**The next Day...**

**AT SLENDER MANSION:**

* * *

BEN: _I wonder when Jade will come..._

*Door opens*

Sally: Hey Bennsie!

Jade: Hey.

BEN: Hey Sal,Hey J! *:)*

*Door opens*

Jeff: ...Hi...

Jade: Oh ,hey... *:(*

Jeff: About Yesterday...

Jade: It's ok?

Slender Man: Hello Children,is everything civil between you two?

Jeff: Er...yeah...I think so.

Jade: Yeah?

*Door opens*

Keri: Hey guy,who wants to make chocolate cookies?

Zoe: OMG,I WANT IN!

Jade: I deffo need some cookies!

Jeff: Chocolate!

BEN: Yummy!

Sally: Can Charlie come?

Keri: Sure!

Charlie (A teddy bear): ...

*Door opens*

Luna: Hey guys!

Jade: Hey,wanna come make cookies?

Luna: Why are you asking...**GET BACK TO THE KITCHEN!** *:)*

T**HE KITCHEN:**

Dan: Woah this kitchen is even bigger than my room!

Tom: I wish I lived here!

*Door opens*

E.J: Oh ...erm...hey guys!

Masky: Sup

Hoodie: ... -L-

Jade: Let me guess,E.J came to get kidneys and you two came for cheese cake?

Masky: Right on! *High fives Jade*

Jade: *High fives back*

Keri: ...Can we make cookies now?

Slender Man: Yeah,lets get baking!

Jade: And I'll ask the questions while we bake!

BEN: And I'll help!

Jade: Ok ,so the first message is from C.1.3.L.U.N.4.7.

Luna: Which is me!

Jade: And it says:

_"Get back to the kitchen?' HE DID NOT JUST GO THERE! Next chapter, we need to have a battle of the sexes. Girls will totally win. Why do the guys act weird about Ben liking Frozen? It's awesome. It has a talking snowman, who says the line 'Some people are worth melting for' How can they not love that? Weirdos. Q for Zoe: How much did you miss Dan when you were travelling? Q for Dan: How much did you miss Zoe when she was travelling? *gets projector and puts on clips of Toneisha: When Aneisha was alone in a factory and Tom yelled her name (S6E6), when Neish gave Tom the book, and the part before where William Todd Williams thought they were a couple (S6E9), The Toneisha hug (S7E7) Q for Neish: How do you feel about those moments? Q for Tom: How do you feel about those moments? Q for Keri: Would you like a cookie? Q for Ben: Bladequest or Minecraft? Q for Jeff: What made you realise you had feelings for Jade? Q for Jade: Do you have feelings for Jeff. Q for Jeff (again) Do you believe in unicorns? If you don't head over to my profile page, for a perfectly good explanation. I hope I haven't missed anyone out, if I have, I'm sorry, have a chocolate muffin, the nice type that they serve at school with the circle of chocolate water-icing on top . . . mmm chocolate water-icing *goes off in trance about muffins* Please update soon : ) LET IT GO, LET IT GO, CAN'T HOLD IT BACK any mor . . . *goes off in_ _another trance* They laugh because I'm different, I laugh because they're all the same. : )"_

Jade: Are you serious about the battle of the sexes?

Luna: Yeah,just trust me,we'll make it through!

Jade: We'll probably have that in the next Chapter *:p*

Luna: Ok,thats fine! :)

BEN: I like frozen but the other guys act weird,why?

Jeff: Because It's a gay movie!

Hoodie: No it's not!

Masky: Are you gay?

Hoodie: No I'm straight!

Jeff: Yeah as straight as a circle!

Hoodie: I heard that,dude ,not cool!

Luna: But it has a talking snow man, who says the line "Some people are worth melting for" How can you not love that? Weirdos!

Masky: I don't care if it's got a snow man,it's gay!

Hoodie: _Is NOT!_

Masky: _Is TOO!_

Hoodie: **_Is NOT!_**

Masky: **_Is TOO!_**

Hoodie: **IS NOOOOTTTT!**

Jade: You guys ,calm it down,it's agreed that Frozen is not Gay!

Jeff: Says who!

Jade: Says me!

Jeff: Who put you in charge!

Luna: I did!

Jade: Yeah,Girls are more superior to boys,who are big headed Jerks!

BEN: :'(

Jade: Not you Ben!  
I mean your a bit of a perv ,but I can deal with that!

Ben: Thanks Jade *Hugs Jade*

Jade: Your welcome,greenie *hugs him back*

Sally: *(Thinking: They look so cute together)*

(Zoe) How much did you miss Dan when you were travelling? Zoe: Erm..well,I missed him alot,he was one of my best friends!

(Dan) How much did you miss Zoe when she was travelling?  
Dan: Missed her too ,Keri came and got on my nerves alot!

Keri: Hey!

Dan: but,I'm ok now!

Luna: *gets projector and puts on clips of Toneisha: When Aneisha was alone in a factory and Tom yelled her name (S6E6), when Neish gave Tom the book, and the part before where William Todd Williams thought they were a couple (S6E9), The Toneisha hug (S7E7)*

(Neish) How do you feel about those moments?  
Aneisha: Erm...they're really sweet moments,they make me happy!

(Tom) How do you feel about those moments?  
Tom: Sweet friendly moments,stop making me feel gooey inside!

Luna: Sorry,I can't help it!

(Keri) Would you like a cookie?  
Keri: Sure,I'd love one!

Luna: here you go *gives out a chocolate cookie*

Keri: Thanks!

(Ben) Bladequest or Minecraft?  
Ben: HISS! *Runs into a corner*

Slender Man: ...Ben?

Ben: Da Faq are you asking me about mine craft for!

Jade: I don't think he likes mine craft...

Jeff: ...* looking over at Jade*

Jade: ...

Jeff: ...*Still looking at Jade*

Jade: ...Erm,k here's the next question.

(Jeff) What made you realise you had feelings for Jade?  
Jeff: ...

Jade: ...

Jeff: ...*Murmurs something*

Jade: ...What?

Jeff: *blushing* A lot of things about her...

Jade: *Blushes* ...

Ben: Ok,heres the next question ,for Jade

(Jade) Do you have feelings for Jeff.  
Jade: *looks at Jeff,Blushing slightly* ...Maybe I do,maybe...

Jeff: *Blushes*

(Jeff) (again) Do you believe in unicorns? If you don't head over to my profile page, for a perfectly good explanation.  
Jeff: ...Yeah,I believe in them,,Pinkiepie's a unicorn.

Masky: What the psycho one who makes the cupcakes out of human parts?

Eyeless Jack: *Licking lips* Yummy Kidneys!

Hoodie and Masky: *look at him weirdly*

Ben: Yeah,she's one!

Luna: I hope I haven't missed anyone out, if I have, I'm sorry, have a chocolate muffin, the nice type that they serve at school with the circle of chocolate water-icing on top . . . mmm chocolate water-icing *goes off in trance about muffins* Please update soon *:)* LET IT GO, LET IT GO, CAN'T HOLD IT BACK any mor . . . *goes off in another trance* They laugh because I'm different, I laugh because they're all the same. : )

Sally: Yeah,you missed me out!

Hoodie and Masky: And us!

Eyeless Jack: *Still in a trance,dreaming about Kidneys*

Luna: Looks like I owe a few people cupcakes.

*Door bursts open*

Pinkie pie: **DID SOME ONE SAY CUPCAKES!**

Everyone: **NO!**

Pinkie pie: :( *Walks out*

Jade: Are there anymore questions?

Ben: Erm...Yeah,this is from georgiaw57,it says:

_Amazing chapter thanks for the shout out Question for Zoe: on a scale of 1 to 10 how much do you Love Dan?_  
_Question for Slender man: how long have you and Slender woman been married for?_  
_Dan who do u prefer Keri or Zoe and why?_

(Zoe)on a scale of 1 to 10 how much do you Love Dan?  
Zoe:Everyone expects me to love Dan,what If I don't,I'm sick and tired of people coming up to me in the street and asking if I like him.  
I don't know if I love him,_**SO STOP FREAKING ASKING ME!**_

Dan: ...Woah...

Luna: Erm...

(Slender Man)how long have you and Slender woman been married for?  
Slender Man:Child...I do not know,I can hardly remember.

Ben: They were drunk when they met.

Sally: Slendy,where do babies come from?

Jade:Oh,well you see the ma-

Slender Man: *Covers her mouth* ...Please don't get her started ,she wouldn't stop talking about it the last time someone asked.

Jade: ...

(Dan)who do u prefer Keri or Zoe and why?  
Dan:Erm...Well,I don't know,as Zoe said,you don't know if I love either of them,I mean they make good buds!

Jade: We have one more question from Herr Mach - Der Azur Ritter,Oh wait,it's a dare for Jeff!

Jeff: What is it?

Jade: *hands him the envelope*

Jeff: Ok,no probs,I can do that!

*Jeff leaves*

Jade: Wheres he gone?

Masky: No idea!

Jade: Ok guys,thanks for sending in your questions and be sure to check out my new stories :

_**Brothers At War**_

* * *

_**Sally**_

* * *

_**The Killers**_

* * *

_**Drowning In love**_

* * *

_**Sleep with one eye open.**_

* * *

_**The story Sally will be finishing soon**_

Sally: _Sally's about_ **ME!**

Jade: _And the story The Killers is about_ **Me** _and_ **Jeff!**

_so please review and read and also the killers._  
_Love you all._  
**BYE!**


End file.
